In an enterprise where multiple projects operate in parallel, it can be useful to manage shared resources (e.g., hardware and software). As the number and size of the projects increase, the problem of allocating resources can become unmanageable. While adept management can lead to decreased cost, improved quality, and timely delivery across one or more organizations, the most beneficial tradeoffs with respect to numerous projects and resources are not always apparent.